


school yard crush (more like crush me with a rock)

by driedupwishes



Series: let's put the D in detention [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ereri Week, M/M, Pining, Teacher Erwin, students Levi and Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi really shouldn’t give such smartass comments in class since Mr. Smith isn’t above giving him detention, but there’s one reason in particular why he really can’t help it.</p>
<p>And that reason’s name is Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	school yard crush (more like crush me with a rock)

“Levi,” Mr. Smith called. Levi bit his lip on a groan while someone snickered behind him. He didn’t want to, but he dragged his eyes forward to the front of the classroom. Their English teacher was staring at him, as was everyone else in the fucking class. Whoopie fucking do, he thought tiredly.

“Yeah,” Levi drawled. He slouched into the chair, not bothering to avoid kicking the back of Jean’s leg in front of him. He wasn’t afraid of the way Jean hissed in annoyance or of the twitch in Mr. Smith’s massive eyebrows at his obvious disinterest.

Across the room, by the windows, someone muffled a soft snicker. This time the sound made Levi want to smile.

“You were listening, weren’t you, Levi?”

No, he wasn’t. But he stuck his chin out and nodded, figuring he could fake whatever the bastard wanted. Mr. Smith looked unconvinced, which wasn’t surprising. He was annoyingly good at catching Levi he was distracted.

“Then could you answer the last question I asked, please?”

“Sure,” Levi said, enunciating everything with a bit too much force. “You asked if I was listening, _sir_.”

The room was silent for a long second, which hung like the ending line to a funeral speech over everyone’s heads, grim as the expression darkening Mr. Smith’s face and sacred in everyone’s shock. And then, like a damn broke, Mr. Smith exhaled and the whole room burst into laughter.

Levi didn’t bother to hide his smirk, sinking even further into the squeaky school chair until his knees pressed against the back of Jean’s chair. Mr. Smith sighed, exasperation at Levi’s response etched in every line of his face, but Levi wasn’t paying attention to his disappointed teacher. He was looking back to his left, where the windows where.

Where Eren was.

Eren was hunched over his desk, face buried in the crook of his elbow as his shoulders shook. He was obviously trying to be quiet about it, unlike some of their classmates, but Levi could still hear the faint sound of his laughter over everyone else. Eren’s laughter – especially since it was caused by something Levi had said, holy shit - was a fucking gift and Levi wished everyone else would shut the fuck up and let him enjoy it in peace.

“Alright everyone,” Mr. Smith said, sounding put upon, as he usually did after calling on Levi in class. “Please quiet down so we can continue class.”

It took a few seconds for everyone to start to calm down but Levi was only paying attention to Eren as he straightened, cheeks faintly pink. Levi had mastered the ability to look like he was staring out the window when he was really watching the other boy like a hawk; he watched the shift of his shoulders underneath the boy’s old jersey and the way he shoved one hand up into his hair to get it away from his eyes, green like undersea gems. Levi bit his lip as his heart lurched, glancing away, higher up so that he was actually looking out the window.

It didn’t stop him from noticing the way Eren glanced at him and then away, grinning in the corner of his mouth at Levi’s smartass remark. The sight made Levi’s chest feel tight, his heart tripping over itself like some kind of small stupid animal trying to flee. He curled his fingers into fists against his legs, jamming them in the pocket of his hoodie after a few jittery seconds of nerves. He swallowed, letting himself look at Eren again only after the other had leant forward, propping his chin on one hand as Mr. Smith started lecturing again. Levi zoned out again, not caring about the book they had read earlier that week, more focused on the slope of Eren’s neck as he shifted and the way the sunlight stretched, lazy and golden, across his skin.

-

“How was English,” Farlan asked later at lunch. Levi opened one eye, glancing up at where his friend was standing over him. He snorted, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch up at the memory of Eren crumpled forward, bright eyed and laughing, cheeks pink and everything about him fucking _gorgeous_.

“It was alright,” Levi muttered back, ducking his head and glancing over across the courtyard where Eren was squeezed in between his sister and his friend Armin. He was arguing loudly with Jean, nose scrunched up as he nearly knocked over Armin’s soda can with his elbow. The sight of him, arms swinging at he talked, made something in Levi’s chest flip end over end.

“Uh huh,” Farlan muttered knowingly. Levi kicked him without looking, smirking a little when he yelped. Eren jabbed at Jean’s shoulder across the courtyard, looking just as smug as Levi felt while Jean sputtered, and Levi let the chatter of high school wash over him as he slouched down a little more and stared.

-

“What’s Levi doing,” Isabel mumbled as she sat down. She jarred into Farlan’s hip as she sat, but not even the movement of the rickety bench made Levi twitch.

“The same thing he’s always doing,” Farlan muttered quietly. Isabel blinked before hoisting herself up on her knees on the bench, using Farlan’s shoulder to stabilize herself so that she could see where Levi was looking.

Across the courtyard Eren Jaeger kicked Jean Kirschtein off the bench across from him and laughed when the other boy toppled into the grass. Isabel had to crane to see it, but she could barely see the way Levi’s lips pulled into a grin, small though it was, that echoed Eren’s self-satisfied smirk clear as day.

“Gross,” she mumbled fondly, dropping back down to dig into her lunch. Farlan snorted his agreement, muttering something half unintelligible about Levi growing a pair and just talking to his crush under his breath that made Levi kick him in the shin. Farlan yelped, hissing in pain as he tried to shove away from his best friend, making her assume it wasn’t the first kick he’d received today.

Isabel rolled her eyes. It was just another lunch with her idiots, she thought fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt for ereri week!!! this is going to be a three part series, the sequel is coming out wednesday (caught in the act) and then the final bit is the last date (soul mates)! i'm really excited about this, as you can probably tell, lol. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
